Passion That Lilies and Love Give
by heatt
Summary: East High Prom is nearing, but Troy and Gabriella have their own version of their prom together. Troy makes plans to have a night to remember, living up to his romantic reputation for his lovely girlfriend. It's truly a prom night to remember. TG 3Shot
1. Courage To Ask To Prom

**I had inspiration today about a story about prom. Some people think you don't get the full high school experience if you don't go to prom, but really? You don't need to go if you know you won't have fun, cause then what fun are you to other people? I thought it would be fun to have Troy and Gabriella _not_ go to prom and do what they want too, with this two shot.**

**I have the second chapter almost started, its all planned in my head, (hopefully i'll have it posted tomorrow). I had inspiration from a song that i adore, but that will be said when i post that. Surprise is all part of the fun, well sometimes.**

**If you haven't noticed in my stories, i often mention lilies, well that is because those happen to be my favorite flower. They are beautiful especially the colors. I also have an odd obsession with the word 'passion' for some reason.**

**Okay, i won't hold you off any longer, you can read now! Happy New Year babes!  
**

**Read and enjoy. Leave a review if you'd like, i love feedback.**

**

* * *

  
**

Troy Bolton paced the length of his back yard. He would wonder to the edge of his in ground pool every so often, maybe the stillness of the water would help him calm down some. It hadn't, it gave him more angst to be in motion, the stillness of the water was more irritating than that pacing was, but what was he to do?

The answer, wait. He had to wait for his girlfriend to arrive, then he would let out all that was on his mind. He had all the time in the world to ask her before this day but in all honesty, he was scared. Scared for some reason, that was unknown to him, that she would deny him. Deny him the night that would change the level and maturity of their relationship.

Maybe she didn't feel the same he did? Maybe she just thought this event of their Junior Year was another day to her. She may not have even wanted to attend this event or she didn't want to go at all. He would never know if he didn't ask, he needed the courage to ask her.

Sure this wasn't a big deal to most couples or most guys for that matter. To Troy though, it was almost as nerve racking as when he had asked her to be his girlfriend. This gave him the same feeling. He felt sick, sick to his stomach. What if she did say no? Or she had already been asked from some guy that he hadn't heard of? What if...what if she said yes?

The flowers that were so delicately planted around the edge of the pool had caught his attention. They were lilies, Gabriella's favorite. He would see the lilies from his room every morning, he would think of her immediately. The smell of her hair had the scent embedded within her long locks, perfectly. He had once asked her if she washed her hair with the petals she'd pick off the flowers. Needless to say, she said no and let out her soft giggle.

That giggle had caught his attention the moment they met, over one year ago. He had fallen for that giggle and her smile so quickly. Her smile could light up a room, any room. He was convinced that if you placed her in the darkness of midnight, she could light everything up that was in sight.

Her laugh, the precious giggle, was intoxicating. It was so sweet, so alluring, it could make him squirm. At most times, he would purposely make her laugh just to hear the sound that he effortless fell in love with. He was helplessly in love with her, her smile and her laugh. There was no way to deny that.

"Hey," he heard from the voice of a Goddess, he turned his attention to her as she made her way to the edge of the pool along his side.

Troy felt his smile overcome his facial features, he watched as she did the same. "Hey, babe." Troy said, as he wrapped his long arms around her small waist, pressing his lips to her long black waves, taking in the scent.

"So, what are we doing out here? It's a little cold, don't ya think?" Gabriella said, pulling her arms to her chest, as the temperature had dropped outside due to the season.

"Well, I like the view," Troy replied as he unzipped his dark green American Eagle zip up hoodie, handing it to Gabriella, she gladly took it and slid it onto her thin arms.

"The view of your pool?" She laughed, causing Troy's butterflies explode, although he refused to admit she gave him butterflies to anyone other than her.

Troy joined in with her laughter, "Well not so much the pool. Just the scenery, ya know? Like those lilies over there," he pointed.

Gabriella turned to see the lilies, as Troy noticed a small smile grew onto her face, "they're gorgeous. Just the perfect shade of pink and purple."

"Beautiful," Troy agreed, "just like you."

Gabriella blushed of the embarrassment that came upon her, "Yeah...sure."

"You're so cute when you do that," Troy whispered.

Deep chocolate brown connected with the ocean blue crystals, time stopped in place. Looks of love were exchanged, emotions flowing within the young couple. As is nothing more powerful had ever occurred, or to them, it had always been that way.

Troy took her small hand in with his, intertwining their fingers, grasping tightly. They made their way to the lilies had been placed, as they approached, Troy picked a single lily handing it to his love. She took it delicately, smelling the innocent scent, making a memory of the moment that would last forever.

"Look..." Troy started, now more nervous than ever, "um..there is something I want to ask you."

"What..you're pregnant?" Gabriella asked jokingly, letting her laugh erupt his ears, as let out a nervous laugh himself.

"No, I am not pregnant...you aren't, are you?" He asked seriously.

Gabriella laughed, "No, I am definitely not pregnant, Troy. But please, ask what about what ever has you so nervous."

"Okay..but we don't have t-You don't have to-Just hear me out okay?" He stuttered, as she nodded in agreement. "Okay, we've been together for over a year now and I don't know if you were asked, from like before, and didn't tell me or that you-"

"Troy, please, the point," She smiled.

"Junior Prom is next week, you haven't said anything about it, and I didn't know if you were interested in going with...with me? We don't have to go, but we never talked about it, so I wasn't sure and-"

"Troy..."

"Yeah?"

"I would love to go with you on from but-"

"Fuck, someone else did ask you. Was it before we started dat-"

"No, listen to me," She let out a soft giggle, he nodded with confusion growing onto his features, "I would love to go, but you know me. I don't like that whole dressing up thing or that cliché Cinderella night thing. I mean look at me, do I look like I could go to a prom or any dance?"

Gabriella and Troy looked down upon her outfit of choice. A long sleeve light yellow tee, Troy's large dark green hoodie, dark denim jeans with the holes, and dark moccasins. Her usual attire that she wore most days.

"So?" Troy asked, "You look amazing to me..." He whispered. "And for that matter, don't most girls wear jeans?"

Gabriella smiled, "I guess you're right, but prom has never been that special to me. I'd much rather sit at home, snuggled on the couch watching movies."

"Really?"

"Yeah..I mean, Troy if you want to go I won't stop you..."

"No, if you don't want to go then I don't," Troy answered honestly, letting a genuine smile grow onto his lips.

"Are you sure?" She asked, shyly.

"Positive, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to go or not," He answered, pulling her waist to his strong body, kissing the top of her forehead, feeling the warmness of her skin invade his lips, giving them both emotions neither had ever experienced before each other.

They stood parallel to the lilies that surrounded their legs, the scent growing stronger as rain began to sprinkle on their faces, along as the petals of the lilies.

As the rain began to grow with a quicker pace, Troy held onto Gabriella with a tighter grasp. Her long locks starting to stick to her face, Troy taking a lock of her hair with his right hand to push behind her ear, connecting their eyes once again.

"Let's go inside," He said.

Gabriella stood on her toes, pressing her small soft lips to his large gentle ones. Together sharing a kiss that held more passion than one had ever before. Letting the passion grow, their lips continued to share their dance in the rain.

As they let their lips part, they placed their foreheads together once again. The warmth of her breath touching his face, letting the scent through his nostrils, memorizing the mint in which it held.

Gabriella let out small sigh, "You're a little wet there, boyfriend."

"Does is make me look sexy?" He asked as he smirked and laughed.

"Of course," She whispered.

Troy had let go of her small waist, Gabriella holding onto two of his large fingers with her small ones. Together they made their way into the house, wet and yet not regretting a second of the feelings they had exchanged in the, now, storm.

**HeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsm**

The following Monday at school, Gabriella, along with her two best friends, spoke about their weekends that had, as they did every Monday. She hadn't known the exact way to tell them that she and Troy had decided not to attend the next weeks prom. Both of her friends had talked about nothing other than the prom, especially since it had been coming so quickly.

Gabriella also knew once Sharpay found out their decision, she wouldn't be pleased, because to her, prom was a girls night to be a princess and her prince should do anything to make it a fairytale. The girls were to be treated as though they were a real princess by their boyfriends, even if it meant to be slightly over-the-top-bossy. Gabriella was right, Sharpay was not pleased.

"What do you mean you aren't going to prom?!" Sharpay Evans yelled towards Gabriella's face.

"Shar, I'm only a foot away from you," Gabriella whispered, "no need to yell. I mean, I am not going to prom, just as I said."

"I can't believe you don't want to go, especially with Troy, he is far more romantic and caring than Chad is," Taylor McKessie added.

"Guys, look. Troy and I talked about it, I told him I didn't want to go, he understood and we agreed not to go, we're going to hangout and do our own thing," Gabriella told her two best friends.

Sharpay let out an evil laugh "do you 'own thing,' we all know what that means," she said.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella hissed, "it does _not_ mean that. It means, Troy is coming up with our plans for that night."

"Like I said girl, Troy is the most romantic boyfriend. I bet he already has everything planned as we speak," Taylor said.

"You are probably right, Tay, but this time if you know what it is, please try not to tell me. He was not happy once I told him I knew about the anniversary plans he had for us."

"But you have to admit, Gab, to you that night was the most romantic night, ever!" Sharpay squealed.

"It was. Not over the top and just what he and I like. He is amazing," Gabriella smiled widely.

"Okay, we don't need details about that night now," Taylor informed, as she suspected Gabriella's mind was going down through her memory of a previous date night she had with Troy.

**HeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsm**

"Dude, you not going to prom is like Paris Hilton going broke," Chad Danforth said, "it's almost unbelievable."

"Chad, I asked her and she said she didn't want to go, it's not a big deal. And plus, it's a good thing since I can't dance anyways, I'll let you embarrass yourself in front of Taylor alone," Troy responded.

Chad shot him a glare.

"Then what are you and Gabs' going to do?" Zeke Baylor asked out of curiosity.

"None of your fucking business, neither of yours," Troy said strictly.

"Oh shit, does that mean s-e-x?" Chad asked, cockily.

"No it doesn't mean that, you ass. It means, if I tell you, you will tell your girlfriends who will tell Gabi and that would ruin the surprise," Troy said.

Chad let out a huff, "How do you know we'd tell?"

"Because Taylor has you locked under those boyfriend rules and I believe one of them is 'no secrets about other couples' or something."

"Oh yeah, that rule. Kind of fucked up that I ruined your and Gabi's one year anniversary surprise because of that rule, huh?"

"Yeah, put a ton of fucking work into that man," Troy said quietly remembering their one year anniversary just four months before.

He had planned it all in advance, putting all thoughts out on the table. He had spent a month thinking of the best way to make it memorable, although he could not think of the best way to make it the best night of her life, of their life.

He had surprised her with a bouquet of lilies, her favorite, as he watched her face light up with amazement. He then took her to her favorite restaurant that wasn't as "high end" as most romantic places, it was just what she loved, Texas Steak Roadhouse.

He had known it was her favorite because she loved the laid back feel. No need to dress up, wear just what you feel comfortable with. Which they did, jeans and a regular tee. Of course, it had her favorite meal, steak that came with their famous barbecue sauce. He watched her take in the taste of her steak, how slowly she would chew and she'd take in the taste as if it was her last meal, to Troy I was adorable.

Gabriella was different from many girls to Troy. She was simple and enjoyed just that. She had never enjoyed being the girl who wanted to be a princess, she just liked her life to be real and kept that way. She didn't need a large romantic dinner for their anniversary, she didn't need to dress up for occasions. Given the choice between a ball gown and jeans, she'd pick jeans in a heart beat. She would just let her hair flow, she didn't need to straighten it everyday. Everything had always and would always be simple.

That night, Troy and Gabriella had brought their evening to a perfect ending. Troy had taken her to his house to make an ice cream sundae that they shared. It had just the perfect ingredients that she loved; chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles and vanilla ice cream. As she and Troy shared the bowl together, she had leaned towards the bowl having her hair dip into the bowl, making her hair a mess, with that it left her to take a shower that Troy also participated in for some more fun on that evening.

That night was, in Gabriella's mind, the most romantic night of her life, even if to other girls it was just nonsense, but she loved it. She spent it with the boy who she had fallen in love with, having fun and relaxing together. It was the best date night that anyone could have. It was simple, just what she wanted and loved.

After the shower they had taken together, Gabriella had revealed to Troy that she knew about the night all along. She told him that Taylor had a rule that boyfriends were to have no right to keep secrets from their girlfriend when it came to other couples, therefore Chad had to tell her, which she told Sharpay who told Gabriella. It was that night that Troy vowed to never tell Chad a secret ever, again.

Troy was well known as "Mr Romantic" after word had gotten around of the date, even if it wasn't romantic to many girls. He knew he held a high standard himself for future dates he would have with Gabriella. He was nearly positive that this "prom night date" he had planned for his girlfriend, would sweep her off her feet, or so he hoped. He didn't really have the ability to foresee the future, that he learned on their anniversary date, but he was confident of a night of romance, their kind of romance that is.

**HeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsm**

Friday had came quickly for Gabriella, all of her classmates had spent all week to convince her to change her mind about prom and have her attend with Troy. None wanted to accept that she was not interested in dancing in a gown or any sort of dress, it was not her.

She did try to nag Troy into telling her how he planned they were spending their weekend together, she tried every way she could think of for an attempt for him to tell her but he wouldn't. He refused to ruin the surprise he had planned, which he knew she hated surprises. This gave him the pleasure and fun he had expected.

"Babe, are you ready? I have to finish getting things ready for tomorrow," Troy stated as he approached her locker to drive her home.

"That is not fair Troy Jayden Bolton! You can't tease me like that," Gabriella pouted.

"I can do whatever I want," he smirked, "so are you ready?"

"Yes, boyfriend, I am ready for you to torture me more on the way home."

Troy let out a small chuckle as he continued to tease her about his surprise for the weekend. He knew once she would see all his work came into play, the following day, she would love all the teasing and 'torture' he had given her this week.

"Can you give me a hint, please, baby?" Gabriella asked one last time before she would give up on the topic.

Troy pondered the thought, he wasn't sure if he should. Then a thought occurred to him, if he did give her a hint then she would be driven insane until he arrived at her doorstep tomorrow night.

"Okay, Gabi, one hint for you," he smiled, "it will be a night to remember, with a lot of favorites that will make you more impressed with my romancing skills than you already were."

"You suck," she said.

Gabriella stood agape. Tomorrow could not possibly come any slower for her now. Troy Jayden Bolton had the night perfectly planned out, like he had effortlessly done before.


	2. Their Prom Night To Remember

**Part numero dos is here. I worked on it all this morning. I actually kind of based this chapter after a song by Miley Cyrus, the song is Goodbye, it's a really good song i suggest it. If you have heard the song, don't worry cause this chapter is not sad at all. But i tried to tie in, 'i woke up this morning and played our song, and through my tears i sang along' and also 'my cell phones blowing up with your ringtone' and lastly 'that time you danced with me, with no music playing.' I hope it worked.**

**Also, they helped me but it will be a surprise to them when they read it, Kait and Kirsten thank you for your suggestions of songs and fluff. It made me happy with your suggestions, i hope you guys like what i used from what you suggested.**

**Well without further ado, chapter two of this two shot. Read and Enjoy, review if you please.**

**

* * *

  
**

Gabriella had woken up early Saturday morning to her alarm clock that had played a song from the radio that was playing. The song that captured her attention more than any that she had ever heard. Just over a year ago, it had been playing when it all had changed.

The song was This I Promise You by N'Sync. It was a Friday, when she had heard it, therefore the radio had "throw back" songs on all day. Every word within the song had a feeling behind it. The power of the lyrics and the meaning had sent chills down Gabriella's back for more reasons than just the song itself. She sang along.

The song had been playing in Troy's car the moment he had declared his strong feelings he had for her, it was the day he had told her he loved her for the first time. It was almost as if she were living in a movie, that's what it felt like to her. She may prefer to live in reality but the way he had told her his feelings, his love, she swore she was watching a movie. But it wasn't, it was reality.

Gabriella felt a tear fall down her oft cheek to the sweet memory. Every time she thought of that day, it would bring her so much joy of the remembrance. It was a day she would never forget, or would try not to as each day continued to be another blissful day with Troy. That was the day that she had named the song, "their song." Every time she would hear it, it took her back to that day, back to the memory that she would never forget.

Gabriella heard her cell phone ringing from across the room, where she had left it on the floor the previous night. As she made her way to her phone she sang along to the ring tone that had been playing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey babe," His husky voice replied through the ear piece of her phone, making her shiver.

"So when are we hanging out?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll be over around seven."

"Are we going out to eat?" She edged for more information.

"I don't know," she heard a smile erupt onto his face as he answered. "Don't worry, its only like nine hours to wait."

"You know, Mr Bolton, you aren't so funny with the teasing thing anymore," she said sarcastically.

"To me it is," he snickered.

"Whatever," she smiled.

"Well, I better go. Lots of finalizing to do before I see you tonight."

"Troy..." Gabriella whined.

"Gabi" he mimicked.

"I love you," she said shyly.

"Love you, too, babe. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye baby."

Gabriella looked over to her nightstand that held a picture of the couple from just months before today, just for the night of their one year anniversary. It was a summer day, they had been laying out by his pool. She was wearing her favorite bikini, it was a light shaded blue bikini that she had picked out on the same day Troy bought his blue swim trunks. She hadn't realized they matched until they were at the pool.

She was sitting on the ground, as Troy had his legs wrapped around her. Both shared a gleaming smile. Every time she would look at the picture, she would remember that day. The day she gave Troy everything she had. That day was the day she gave her virginity to Troy, it was the first of many amazing days she had with him.

Gabriella wasn't sure if she would tell any of her friends, but they had shared their first times with her, she felt obligated. After she had decided to tell Taylor and Sharpay, she felt relieved they hadn't pressed her for details. She had been nervous to tell them, they may have wanted details, but Gabriella wouldn't be able too and they knew it. She said was they had done it, they didn't press her for more information. Later finding out, Troy had told Chad and Zeke as well.

After which, her and Troy decided to keep details as that to themselves. Their friends would just assume they had done it other times before. Troy and Gabriella not confirming or denying what they had done with each other when they were alone. To them, it was a something they had cherished that did not have to be advertised to the world, it meant more to them than that.

That day made Gabriella think back to how it had changed her life. How she knew she was definitely and beyond in love with Troy Jayden Bolton and all the secrets they held between themselves. Of the love they had for each other, although they never told others how they were each others world, it didn't need to be said, it was evident to everyone who walked by them.

**HeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsm**

Troy had less than one hour left until he would arrive at Gabriella's house for his version of their prom night. He had spent the entire week planing the night out, perfecting the details and communicating with one who would help him achieve his goal, to give her a night to remember for the rest of her life.

He had asked one woman to help him, one who knew Gabriella more than any other, besides Troy himself. Her mother. Once Gabriella would find out her mother had helped with this night, she would become annoyed with herself that she hadn't thought to ask her mother before. It was a well thought out plan when it came down to perfection of this night.

Everything had been set in place at her house, he was sure. He had everything he needed in a duffle bag that was station near his door, as he continued to find to locate fresh and clean clothes for the evening and for the night, as he planned he would be staying at her house for the night, with or without any intercourse happening. To him, it didn't matter, as long as she was happy with the night she was about to endure.

Time had quickened since he looked at the clock last, he only had minutes until he was due at her house, the nerves that were present in the pit of his stomach began to tighten, turning to butterflies. It was now or never, she would love the night or she would hate it.

It was time to leave. It was time to make her prom night the best night of her life.

**HeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsm**

Troy arrived at Gabriella's house at exactly even o'clock, he knew that she was most likely looking out the window that was in the door to watch him walk up the sidewalk. As he started walking up the sidewalk, he noticed her enchanting eyes looking through the window, he was right, he knew her like the back of his hand.

He watched her eyes change as she noticed he was holding something behind his back, Troy let out a small smirk onto his thin lips.

"Hey" Gabriella said as Troy approached the door.

"Hey babe," He pulled Gabriella into a hug with one arm, placing his hand into her back pocket, with no intention of removing his hand.

"So what ya got there, boyfriend?" She asked anxiously.

"Hmm...I don't know, you tell me," He pulled out the clear, medium sized box, showing a lily made as a corsage.

"Troy, it's so pretty," She whispered as she pulled the corsage out of the box.

"Happy not-prom-night, Gabi," Troy said as he took the corsage with his free hand and slid onto her right hand.

"I didn't know they made corsages with lilies though."

"Well you never know what things will surprise you," Troy smiled widely. "Okay let's go get your coat in your room. It's a little cold out here."

The young couple made their way up the stairs for Gabriella's room, Troy following behind her making sure she was in front. As she approached her closed bedroom door, she heard Troy let out a small chuckle, she turned her attention to him before she opened the door.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing..." Troy replied.

"Troy, nothing is going to fall on my head when I open this door, right?"

"I don't know, you tell me when you open the door."

"No, you open the door then," Gabriella demanded.

"Fine, I will," Troy walked past his petite girlfriend to open the door, as he opened the door he back away to let Gabriella walk through the frame before him.

As she walked into her room, she was took back.

The bedroom floor was cover with lily petals, from the entrance all through the balcony entrance across from the frame she was stationed. Candles were lit and placed on her nightstands, computer desk and her entertainment center across from her bed, her bed having a basket with a purple fleece blanket laid across

"Baby...it's..." Gabriella started, not knowing exactly what to say.

"You like it?" Troy asked with confusion.

"I love it, it's amazing, baby," She whispered, as he jumped into a hug with her tall boyfriend.

Troy took a large grasp onto her small hips. As they unwrapped their arms from each other, Troy placed his large hands back into the back pockets of her skinny jeans, while she made her way to her bed.

She picked a spot on the edge of her bed, Troy sat behind her with his legs spread, making Gabriella be between is long legs. Gabriella placed her two small hands on his left knee to face him, looking into his crystals.

Time stopped, love that was embedded in their eyes, was exchanged. A comfortable silence came upon the couple.

Gabriella released a small sigh, "What's in this basket?" she asked.

"I don't know, look," He told her as if it was obvious.

Gabriella took her small hands off his knee, opening the basket that was in front of her. As she opened the basket she found little tupperware boxes with her favorite foods that were placed inside.

"I told you, it would be a night of favorites," Troy said as he pulled her long hair behind her shoulder, twirling with his fingers.

"Yes you did, and it looks very yummy, boyfriend," She turned to Troy with a large smile on her features, making her eyes glisten to him. As Troy watched the fluids in her eyes lock with hers, he pressed his lips to her round nose, making her close her eyes.

The warmth of his lips touching her skin made the temperature in the room increase, sparks flying through the couples spines.

"Okay, let's eat, shall we?" Troy asked.

"Of course, I am starving here," She giggled, making Troy's heart pick up pace at the sweet sound.

The couple began eating the assortments of goods that Troy had packed, slowly, as they talked about how the prom may be going. They chatted about their friends and how crazy they would be tonight, they said how they made the right decision and not going. They agreed that they didn't need prom to have a night to remember, just being together on her bed made the night special.

"So how did you do it?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend, as she rested her back to his chest.

"Do what?" He asked, playing with her petite fingers with his large ones.

"Get everything, all of this, in my room?" She asked.

"Your mom," Troy chuckled.

"Ew, Troy."

"No, I'm serious. Your mom helped, she kept you out of your room all day, I quietly and quickly placed the petals, placed this blanket and basket, and the candles...she did that while you were watching me walk up the sidewalk," He said of his accomplished night, that was still young.

"Oh...well I had fun tonight, it was great, baby."

"You don't think this is it, do you?"

"Well..yeah. Food, flowers, corsage?"

Troy laughed, "This is not the end of the night Gabi."

Gabriella took out the container that had her favorite, chocolate mousse, she scooped some with her finger, tasted its sweetness. "This I so good, Troy."

"Really? I didn't know how it would taste since I never made it before."

Gabriella scooped more onto her finger, turning to face Troy, "well here," she offered her finger to Troy, who gladly let her place her finger into her mouth, closing his lips together to not release her finger.

Gabriella let out a giggle, "Nice, boyfriend. Does it taste good to you?" she asked.

Troy nodded, still having her finger in his mouth.

"Troy, are you going to let go of my finger soon?" She asked.

Troy nodded, taking his large finger, dipping it into the chocolate mousse, whipping it onto her cheek, he smiled, releasing her finger.

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed.

"Mmm, wait," he said, moving his lips to her face, licking the chocolate off of her high cheek bones that had just erupted as she let out a smile.

"This is not fair," She said, grabbing the mousse, to place some onto his cheek, Troy fell back on the mattress.

"What the hell, Gabi?" Troy said, as Gabriella fell forward to Troy, making his head to lay down on one of the many pillows she had, as she started to lick the chocolate off his face. "Oh, I see what you were doing now," Troy laughed.

"This is so much better than when it was on my finger," She said as she finished the chocolate off his face, letting out a giggle and hearing Troy join in with her laughter.

They continued to lay on the large queen size bed, with Gabriella on top of Troy. Troy began to slowly draw figures on the small of her back, sending chills down Gabriella's spine as she was sure Troy felt them too, as she noted a smile erupted onto his facial features.

"You're so cute, boyfriend," Gabriella said quietly.

"You're beautiful," Troy replied, as he watched Gabriella blush as she always did when he complimented her. It was the effect he had over here that he loved, the rose color that would grow upon her cheeks making his butterflies grow in size.

They laid in a comfortable silence, as Troy took in the lily scented shampoo within her dark curly locks, feeling as if he was placed with his own personal garden, which she was the most gorgeous flower of all.

"Hey," Troy finally said after minutes of silence.

"What?" She whispered in response.

"Dance with me?" Troy asked.

"Troy, there's no music," She responded as if it was obvious.

"Who needs music? This is our prom, we don't need it," He said as he leaned up to place his feet on the floor, offering his hand for her to take.

"Okay," Gabriella said as she placed her small hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

Troy placed his other large hand onto the small of her back, along with her free small hand onto his shoulder. They began their dance together, enjoying the circles they had created. They continued to dance in the silence and darkness of her bedroom.

"I told you we didn't need any music playing," Troy whispered into her ear.

"You were right, you always are," She agreed, she she leaned her round cheeks onto his hard chest.

"Damn straight," he replied, chuckling. Troy took in a deep breath, memorizing this night, as it would be ending in just an hour even if he didn't want it too. "Gabi?" He asked to grab her attention.

"Yeah?" She replied softly with the voice of an angel, his angel, his life.

He leaned down, to connect their lips with a soft kiss. The stood parallel to each other, not daring to move or to let their lips part. As the continued their kiss, Gabriella let her hands drift Troy's neck, where she played the the small hairs on the back of his neck. Troy had stationed his hands to the seem of her white tee, letting his hands feel her baby soft skin.

They let their lips part, pressing their foreheads together. Taking in every feeling and thought they had on this night. It would not ever end, each day would become better.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered so quietly she wasn't sure if he had heard her.

He did, "I love you too, baby. More than you can ever imagine."

"Is this is? Is this the end of the night?" She asked.

Troy continued to have his large hand roam her baby soft skin under her shirt, as he let his eyes connect to hers. He didn't dare take his eyes of her for the rest of his life. If his life were to end tonight, it would be a good ending. But this time with her would never be enough for him, each day would be a joyous and wonderful, fun day he had with her. It would always be that way.

"No," Troy said as he let his hungry lips grasp hers, taking her by surprise but she did not dare to break it.

She returned his feelings in the kiss, knowing what he had in mind for the rest of their night. Troy had pulled her small white tee over her shoulder, revealing her light lace purple bra, she had tugged onto his dark blue tee, forcing him to remove his from his body, showing his sculptured abs.

She quickly ran her small hands over his body, taking in the feeling she had felt, feeling him shiver to her touch. Troy backing her to his bed, having the night continue, leaving the best for last, Troy unbuttoning her tight jeans. This was a night that she would remember for the rest of her life as her prom, he knew and she knew it.

**HeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsm**

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled, "stop, trying to watch the movie!" Gabriella tried to whispered, as it was now one in the morning, knowing her mother was asleep just down the hall.

They laid together, unclothed, in Gabriella's large bed, after the events had just happened over an hour ago. They decided they had too much energy to bother attempting to sleep, therefore they decided to watch a movie.

Although Troy had other things on his mind, not able to keep his attention to the television set, but to the girl who was wrapped in his bare arms at the moment. _God, she is beautiful_, he thought to himself.

Troy lifted his hands, "I'm not doing anything, baby."

"Oh shut up, you liar," She laughed. "Your legs are uncontrollably fidgety right now."

"Well...shut up," he retorted.

The ocean blue connected with the deep chocolate brown, love showing within the fluid that were flowing in their orbs, evident to each other that tonight had been more memorable than any other night they had together. It was beyond what prom could have been for them.

"You're so beautiful," He said bluntly, as she let out another blush. "You don't have to be ashamed of it, you know? Take the compliment, babe."

"It's not like I...You just say it a lot and you mean it and..No one ever said that before you and you say it all the time...it's just...I don't know," She said.

"Well it's true, every time I say it, I mean it. Right now, you are the most beautiful person in the world, you always are," He said honestly.

Gabriella looked down at herself, smiled followed by a blush.

"Trust me, you are beautiful. You are my beautiful," he smiled proudly.

"I like the sound of that, I love the sound of that," She responded, pressing her small soft lips to his large ones.

"Good, cause that's how it will always be. So, how was your prom?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I could have not pictured my prom any other way, it was better than some old sweaty gym for sure. And much more than that, it was the best night of my life," She said, whispering the last part, connecting their lips once again.

Together the laid in her bed, baring all to each other, letting all their emotions to be poured into each other with their kiss. The kiss was more special than all others they had shared before this night, it had more power and love than they had ever experienced.

Troy parted his lips from hers, reaching over to hr nightstand to pull out a silver electronic device from the drawer. The camera, that she had used over the summer to take her favorite picture.

"Come on," He smiled, holding her against him, smile and waiting for the flash. As the flash flickered, Gabriella leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheeks.

"This will be my favorite picture yet," She whispered as the flashed stopped.

Troy smiled down to her, "mine too, baby."

"Babe?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah?" Troy replied.

"I love you," she said once again for the night.

"I love you too, baby Gabi" He smiled at the nickname.

They laid together starring into each other eyes, as if they were stars and making a wish. Or as if it were 11:11 and making their wish. Although they had their wish and it had came true, they wished upon the lilies and stars that they would have each other forever, forever be in love. Both knew that their wish had come true and would always have them together, forever.


	3. Declaration of Love

Troy Bolton woke up Monday morning due to an annoying beeping noise next to his ear, as he lifted his heavy head, he learned it was his alarm clock. He had spent the night dreaming about the weekend he had had with his beautiful girlfriend, remembering every detail that had taken place. In Gabriella's words, the night was "simply amazing," which was exactly what she loved.

He stood up from his large queen sized bed, stumbling upon clothes that were mounded on the floor. As he continued to search for a clean set of clothes, he thought about how every student in East High would be speaking of how they had spent their weekend at prom.

He thought of how his friends would pester him for details about how he had spent his weekend and if his plans had succeeded or failed. Chad would tell him how he had stepped on Taylor's feet hundreds of times at the dance. Zeke would complain how Sharpay made him wear pink tux to match her dress. Jason would talk of how he actually had energy to roll out of bed to even attend the dance, as log as dance with his date.

When his boys would continued to ask how he and Gabriella spent the night, he would refuse to give out more than short answers, or how Troy was holding out on him. Troy knew this it would all play out. He would defend himself, the boys would say he is whipped. Then Gabriella would speak up for her boyfriend, say he was not whipped but just caring and respectful of his wishes. The boys would listen to Gabriella because they knew she would bring Taylor and Sharpay into the argument, which they dreaded the thought of.

Troy had finally finished preparing himself for a long and dreadful Monday, as was every Monday for him and the rest of the student body. He looked at the clock to find it was finally time to drive off to East High, there he would find his beautiful girlfriend for the first time in the last twenty-four hours, he would admit he missed her and the love they had made over the weekend. He would finally see her gorgeous smile and hear her intoxicating laugh.

**HeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsm**

Gabriella Montez made her way down the halls of East High, aiming for her small locker. As she walked slowly the halls, she took note that she was getting looks and stares from her fellow classmates, along with snickers. _Do I have a hole in my shirt or something,_ Gabriella wondered, looking down to her short sleeve, light green, tee. _No..maybe I'm just being paranoid_, she assumed.

As Gabriella finally approached her locker, she quickly dialed in the three numbers, to hear a click to open the door. She quickly located her mirror on the door, _There's nothing on my face from breakfast or brushing my teeth_, she confirmed herself, _what the hell are the looking at then?_ She continued to wonder.

"Gabs!" She heard a familiar shriek from down the hall, as she spotted the long blond girl practically running down the hall.

"Hey, Shar," Gabriella greeted her friend. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, enough with the small talk, don't keep me waiting here!" She yelled in her face.

"Shar! Be quiet, I'm right in front of you," Gabriella paused, "Tell you what anyways?"

"About your and Troy's weekend, of course!" She squealed again.

Gabriella looked at her as though she was crazy, "You know she won't tell you anything that happened, Sharpay. Why bother?" Taylor said as she approached the duo.

"Well, if I tell her how prom was then she'd tell me!" Sharpay said.

"No I won't," Gabriella piped in.

"Well why not?!"

"Because it's my busi-okay this is ridiculous!" Gabriella said, slamming her locker door shut, "Why is everyone starring at me?!" Gabriella finally asked her two best friends.

"Because...they know you didn't go to prom and know you were Troy. They want dets, girl!" Taylor said, as if it were obvious.

"Well they aren't getting any!" She said, forcefully, turning her back walking towards homeroom, "And neither are you Sharpay!" She said, causing a pout to grow on Sharpay's features.

Taylor and Sharpay followed the petite girl to the class she had just entered, to find that the fellow classmates had still been talking about her. They knew Gabriella hated the attention, but neither could help but be a little curious as to how her weekend went, along with the rest of East High.

**HeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsm**

Troy made his way to his locker, properly stationed between his two best friends, as he noticed many girls, and a couple guys, walking by giving him a peculiar look. He quickly shock off the thought of what they were looking at, he had other things on his mind and had to at least pretend to be paying attention to his friends conversation.

"So, dude, she slapped me after the twenith time," Chad said.

"Did what?" Troy asked dumbly.

"Dude, keep your fucking mind off your girlfriend and listen to me for once," Chad shot at Troy.

"Well look dude, everyone is fucking looking at me like I have mud on my face or something. Anyways, what did you do."

"Troy, man, everyone wants to know why you weren't at prom," Zeke added.

"Whatever, after I stepped on her foot she slapped me and asked where I learned to dance, then I retorted and told her that I warned her that I can't dance. She brought it on herself," Chad said, continuing his own conversation.

"Well they aren't going to hear anything that happened," Troy said.

"Happened for what?" Chad asked.

Troy glared, "Yeah fucking say I need to pay attention to you and you don't even pay attention to me. You fucker."

"Oh right...Gabs. So how did that go, man?" Chad asked.

"None of your fucking business, no ones, only mine and Gabriella's."

"You fucking fuck," Chad responded.

The three made their way to homeroom, to meet the girls and more stares from other classmates who were stationed in the class with the six friends.

Troy immediately walked to Gabriella's side, to press his lips to her check, "I missed you..." Troy said shyly.

"It;s only been a day since you last seen me," Gabriella let out a giggle, connecting her brown orbs with his blue, "but I missed you too."

Troy smiled, making his way to the desk in front of the class, noting students eying him as he walked. This confirmed to Troy, this Monday would be a long and dreary day just as he suspected when he had woke up this morning.

**HeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsmHeatlovesHsm**

Homeroom ended, Troy had waited for Gabriella outside the door, although he knew she would be the last to exit the room.

"Is it possible for you to ever be the first out of class?" Troy laughed as his girl made her way through the door frame.

"Hey, be nice. I'm not having a good day," Gabriella answered honestly.

"Baby, we've been in school for like an hour. How can you already have a bad day?" Troy asked with concern in his voice.

"It's just...it's no big deal..."She said quietly.

"Babe, tell me? Maybe I will make it better," Troy said as he wrapped his large fingers with hers.

"it's just...everyone is starring at me today and..you know, I hate attention," she said embarrassed as the attention the couple were now getting as they held hands.

"Oh right, I'm getting it too. Don't worry, the dumbasses will grow out of it soon," Troy smiled largely.

"Are you sure? They all seem pretty nosey to know about what we did this weekend..." Gabriella said as she looked up to her tall boyfriend.

"Baby, just ignore them," Troy stopped as they arrived to her locker, as they did every morning together, leaning onto the locker next to hers.

"You are my superhero, I think," Gabriella said giggling.

Troy smiled. "I don't know about that, but that laugh sure makes me love being that guy for you," he responded honestly.

Gabriella blushed, "Troy..."

"Gabi," he mimicked.

"You love doing that don't you," she smiled shyly.

Troy moved his lips to meet her forehead, feeling the heat of her cheeks spread throughout her face, as his lips took in the baby soft skin. "Yes," he finally answered.

"Good, because I love you for making me do it," she said as she wrapped her small arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest.

"Oh, look at that babe, you can take a compliment," Troy laughed.

"Ha ha. You are so funny, baby."

"I know, I am, no need to tell me."

"Wow, and cocky," she giggled.

"Only for you though. I can be cocky cause I have you."

"Well I feel honored to be your reason."

"You are my reason, my reason for everything," Troy said quietly, therefore only she could hear.

"You know, you don't have to be embarrassed about being a sweet guy, Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"I know, but I...I don't know.."Troy stammered.

"Well, well. And you accuse me of not being able to take a compliment when you can't be able to be sweet with all these kids around."

Troy grew a mischievous look on his face, "you want me to prove you wrong?" He asked.

"Go ahead," she smirked.

"Fine," troy took her small hand into his and continued to yell, "YO!" He started, causing heads to turn in his direction, Gabriella attempting to hide behind his shoulder.

"Troy, don't. You know I hate this stuff," Gabriella whispered from behind him.

"Shh, I'm proving you wrong," He whispered back, continuing his yelling "I, Troy Jayden Bolton, am completely in love with Gabriella Elizabeth Montez! And none of you pestering kids will know what we did over the weekend, so stop your damn starring!" He finished, turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

Gabriella looked at him with awe in her features.

"I told you I wasn't afraid to be a sweet guy," he smiled, proudly.

"You are my hero," She smiled, reaching her hands behind his beck, playing with the hairs upon his neck, "but if you _ever_ bring attention to us, or me, again, I will slap you."

"I pinkie promise I won't ever bring that much attention to you again," troy said, taking her small pinkie with his, making their way down the hall.

Together they walked the halls, hand in hand, not caring as to what any student thought how they spent their weekend. What they did was between them, it would stay that way. They cherished their time together too much to give any person the details of their love, their time. Their love was more important to them than any could understand, it would stay as that forever.


End file.
